


The Legacy

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both looking good for dead men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1,000  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs' [March 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177461.html?thread=2676533#t2676533) Prompt

Tony gasped for breath as his eyes snapped open. He immediately choked as water flooded his lungs. He realized then that he was under ice cold water, but was unable to swim upwards to the surface. Looking down through the murky water, he noticed ropes holding his ankles to a cinder block that was sitting on the bottom. He forced his body to move down and fumbled at the ropes with numb fingers. He wouldn't have long before he succumbed to death for a second time in one day.

Just as the knot came free, he saw the shadowy shape of another body a few feet away and his heart sank. He kicked the rope away and moved toward the other body. Just as he reached a hand out to grab the arm, blue eyes flew open wide and locked on to his.

The shock only last a second before Tony sprung to action and was tugging at the knots around Gibbs' ankles. Gibbs bent to help and soon they both jetted to the surface and found themselves struggling against a strong current. Several minutes later, they were dragging each other to a rocky shoreline.

As they caught their breath and coughed out any lingering water, Tony realized for the first time they were completely naked. Then he remembered Gibbs jumping in front of the bullet meant for him and falling to the ground with a hole in chest. He glanced over at Gibbs' bare chest to see it in perfect condition.

"You're looking good for a dead man, Boss," Tony said.

"Same for you, DiNozzo," Gibbs grunted back. "Was still alive when you fell down on top of me with a hole in your head."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Guess now is a good time as any to let you know I'm immortal. Inherited my mom's legacy when we were in a car wreck and I would have died without it. I received her journal when I turned eighteen because she never told my dad about it. Another immortal got in touch with me."

"Me too," Gibbs said. "And I would have passed mine on to Kelly if I'd been there."

"So is this your first life, like me?"

"Yeah. So far managed to avoid being caught the few times I have died."

"Same here," Tony added. "But I think we're busted this time."

"The rest of the team didn't see us shot or sent to the bottom of the river," Gibbs pointed out.

"But Hobb as his men sure as hell know we were dead. Plus, there were security cameras in the parking lot," Tony added, pleased he had noticed something that Gibbs had missed. "The others know we went there, so it's only a matter of time before one of them thinks to pull the footage. Any idea how long we were out?" Tony asked as he looked at his bare wrist.

"Too long," Gibbs admitted as he nodded toward the rising sun. "It was noon when we got to the parking lot."

"So I guess a new life it is. Have you tried de-aging yet?"

"Nope. Didn't want to try it and get stuck."

"Me too," Tony said. "To be honest, it always made me nervous when I was having sex. I had this irrational fear that I would end up a kid in the middle of an orgasm."

Gibbs just snorted. "Should probably do it now before we try to get out of here. I've got an ID ready for an eighteen year old. Didn't want to do a repeat of childhood."

"I've got one too. You doing this solo, or..." Tony trailed off and nodded his head toward Gibbs' crotch.

"Let's go find some grass," Gibbs said as he stood and offered a hand to Tony.

They were silent as they made their way barefoot off of the rocky terrain and into to the woods. Luckily, they found a grassy clearing that didn't seem to be teemed with bugs and wildlife.

"You ever been with a guy?" Gibbs asked as they stood staring at each other.

"Yeah," Tony admitted. "And been wanting you for years."

"Helped a buddy or two in the service before I met Shannon. Since we don't have any supplies, how about we stick to blowjobs this time."

Tony's face lit up as Gibbs implied there would be future times for them. "Sixty-Nine it is," he said cheerfully.

They laid down in the grass on their sides and each gasped as they began working on each other's dicks. It didn't long for them to reach a climax. Just before they came, Gibbs reminded Tony to shoot for eighteen.

As soon as their climax ended, they both rolled over to their backs as pain racked their bodies. There were pulls and tugs as their bodies de-aged. It took a very long and excruciating hour before it finally stopped and both men fell into a deep sleep.

When Tony woke up, the sun was high overhead. He looked over and noticed that Gibbs' silver hair had been replaced with a dark brown and his face was smoothed out, free of wrinkles. But the blue eyes that started to blink up at him were still the same.

"Lookin' good, Boss," Tony said as he stretched out his new body. Giving it a once over, he noticed that the scars he had collected over the years were gone, even the one from his knee surgery in college.

“You too, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he sat up. “What’s the name on your new ID?”

“Adam Gard. You?”

“James Wells. Nice to meet yah Adam,” James said.

As the two started walking in the direction James determined was toward civilization, Adam started talking.

“Did you know I’m gay?” Adam said with a smirk.

“Turns out I am too,” James smiled back. “Now maybe your gay self can figure out how we’ll explain us being naked in the woods when we find our way out of here.”

“Easy. Sex.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kayla's Fic Roundups By Year** : [2007](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/133537.html) | [2008](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132979.html) | [2009](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132632.html) | [2010](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/152032.html) | [2011](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179165.html) | [2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179360.html) | [2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179551.html)


End file.
